


Back and Forth and Back and Forth

by areyoutalking



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Chris Lives, Cocaine, Dark, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, please dont do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutalking/pseuds/areyoutalking
Summary: "Is that a fucking bendy straw?""This is my first time, you dickhead, leave me the hell alone."David doesn't understand what's so great about coke, so Chris lets him have a try.





	Back and Forth and Back and Forth

He knows deep down in his heart that he shouldn't be doing this. He knows, down from the depths of Hell to the very tippity top of Heaven that he shouldn't be doing this. So why is he sitting here, alone in a dimly lit room with his friend, fine lines of white powder littering the glass coffee table in from of him? 

For Chris. 

That seems like a big fat lie, and David knows it is.

_Remember David, drugs are bad. Don't fuck around with this shit you dumb ass, just get up and go home, it's not like Chris is going to care, more for him._

David chewed his bottom lip, a deep pit of guilt rooting in the bottom of his stomach. He  _will not_ leave Chris here alone again, he will not leave him alone to die. 

_We don't want a repeat of that dreadful December of '97, now do we, David?_

Oh yes, the December of '97, when David came by after some friends said they haven't heard from Chris for a while only to find him on the floor, foam sizzling out of his mouth as his skin was a lovely shade of dark purple. 

 _But that wasn't **my** fault, _David thought,  _I tried to help him get clean, but he always came running back to these shenanigans, I shouldn't have to suffer for his choices._

Chris giving a chuckle snapped David from his thoughts, and he looked up at his friend. 

"Is that a fucking bendy straw?" Chris asked, his pupils dilated. David frowned. 

"This is my first time, you dickhead, leave me the hell alone," He snapped, gladly bending his straw and leaning down towards the table while Chris giggled. 

The first (and last) snort was like lightning had just shot up his nostril, it traveled at warp speed to the back of his throat. David immediately pulled away, coughing his lungs out, the straw hanging loosely from his nose. His eyes watered, and his nose started to run.

"Holy shit! Oh God, how in the  _hell_ can you find fun in this?!" He yelled, yanking the straw away and covering his face with his shaking palms. He felt his heart began to thunder in his bird-cage chest, it felt as he had just done 2 million push-ups.

"It's just not for everyone, Dave," Chris shrugged, powder staining his upper lip, "I'm just used to it."

"Well you're fucking out of your mind," David trembled, his hands beginning to shake. Chris sighed and got up from his spot to sit next to the smaller man. He gently wrapped his arm across his shoulder and pulled him close. 

"How else was I supposed to be wild. I'm not funny if I'm not wild."

"Bullshit," David hissed, continuing to shield his face in his hands, "You're funny no matter what, you just wanna be like Belushi." 

David knew Chris well enough to know that that little Belushi comment would have probably pissed him off, and he was waiting on being thrown into the wall or the coffee table to fly out the window.

But him and said coffee table were left alone while Chris just stared at his lap, his bottom lip nearly bleeding from how hard he was biting it. 

"I mean, I don't want to be  _exactly_ like Belushi. I can't be like Belushi, he was the greatest."

David grunted and shot up from the couch, his pulse thumping in his neck. 

"Look," He tore his hands away from his face, his eyes puffy, "I want you to listen to me, and you listen good. Farley, you are ten times funnier than Belushi. Yeah, he did this and that and blah blah blah, but c' mon man, you are so funny! But you're going down that same road he did, you almost  ** _died_** for fucks sakes!" David felt his blood begin to boil, he shook his hands furiously. 

"I know, I know. But, Dave, I  _didn't_. And I'm not gonna die for a long time," Chris stated calmly. David scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, right I forgot, you know everything. Well, you know what, I'm gonna say something about this and you're gonna listen to me. All these years of watching you build yourself up, getting clean and getting better, only for it to go all to hell has been  ** _killing_** me, Chris! God! Don't you ever think about people other than yourself?" David could feel his stomach flip-flopping around in his stomach, his cheeks were so hot that he barely could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "Your head was so far up your ass that you couldn't see what this...this fucking habit of yours was doing to everyone around you. Everyone that loves you was dying along with you!" 

Chris' jaw popped. He stood up swiftly and got toe-to-toe with David. 

"Don't you go preaching to me about my life choices! Where were you when I needed the most help? Where was Sandler, or Schneider, or hell, even Lorne?! You can't be all high and mighty when you never did anything to fucking help!" 

"Ohh my FUCKING God! Where was I?! I was trying to help you! Who picked you up from shady bars at four in the morning? Who cleaned up your vomit while you passed out on the couch? Who called you in Rehab to make sure you were okay?  **ME**! That was all  _ **ME**_! Everyone else had it easy, all they did was scold you, but what did I do? I TOOK CARE OF YOUR SORRY ASS!" 

David didn't really know what to expect, and at the moment he really didn't give a shit. If Chris was gonna beat his ass to a pulp, then his ass was gonna get beat to a pulp. To speak in all honesty, David wasn't gonna be surprised if Chris killed him. But, fortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, Chris' face softened from its angry state and his eyes welled up with sadness.

"Why?" He asked weakly. David sighed tiredly, he felt like shit.  _Cocaine is very bad children._

"Because I love you, man." He answered. Tears spewed from Chris' eyes, and he vigorously shook his head. 

"Not in the way I want you to..."

 _What does he mean?_  Davids confusion was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his.  _Oh, that's what he meant._

 

**Author's Note:**

> O O F. Sorry for how short this is, I wanted to make a better attempt at this ship. YEAH, it's dark, so what? Hhehehe, okie dokie bye, leave a kudos if you like, comments are my fuel guys.


End file.
